


Heat Draw

by chiliberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliberry/pseuds/chiliberry
Summary: For the kinkmeme. "Out of all the available alphas around, omega!Felix is only interested in spending his heat with sweet little beta!Ashe."
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Heat Draw

Sylvain sidles up to Ashe just as he’s putting some finishing touches on the two food trays in front of him. 

"Hey, Ashe. You look like you're getting ready for a long hibernation," he says, and he’s right. Both trays are pretty packed, with two plates each - one piled high with meat and rice, the other split evenly between fish and dessert.

"Something like that," Ashe says, putting one last skewer on Felix's second plate. He’s going to have to be careful carrying all this back, but better that than having to make a trip all the way to the dining hall again in the middle of the night. 

Sylvain stretches his arms over his head, grinning the way he does when he’s about to be unhelpful on purpose. “Is that the secret to your stamina? You just don’t stop eating?”

Ashe doesn’t want to know what Sylvain is talking about, so he just picks up a tray in each hand. They’re pretty heavy, but as long as he holds them from the bottom, it’s fine. 

“You know that’s what everyone says, right?” Sylvain continues, undeterred even as Ashe turns his back to him. “ _Especially_ the alphas. No one can figure out how you get the prickliest omega in Garreg Mach to keep coming back.” 

In a lot of ways, Ashe thinks Sylvain’s pricklier than Felix is, at least when it comes to being an omega - but he’s not going to stand around arguing about it when he has somewhere important to be. “There’s a more obvious explanation,” he says, starting to walk away. 

“Is there?” Sylvain asks like he really doesn’t know.

Ashe just keeps walking. 

It’s tough navigating his way up the stairs to the second floor student quarters, but he manages. He only has to put the trays down to unlock Felix’s door, and then again after he’s brought them inside to lock it again. 

“You better have gotten yourself food too,” comes a grumble from the bed. 

Ashe smiles. “I got plenty for both of us,” he says, carefully placing the trays on Felix’s desk before going over to the bed.

The spill of Felix’s hair from under the covers and the thick, tangy heat-scent rising up through the air are the only evidence that the lump under the blankets is a person. It’s definitely more use than the blankets ever get when Felix is out of heat - Ashe has seen him kick them off the bed in frustration a dozen times, overheated and sick of them, but heat always messes with Felix’s temperature perception.

Ashe takes his shoes off and nudges them under the bed with his foot before sliding into the covers beside Felix. It takes a little doing - the student beds aren’t really wide enough for two students at once, probably by design - but neither of them are that huge, and Felix is pretty cuddly when he’s in heat, tugging on Ashe’s arm until Ashe is halfway under him, Felix’s legs tangled up with his and Felix’s chin digging into his chest. 

His skin’s hot to the touch and the scent of his heat - or, as is more accurate and more obvious when Ashe is this close, his slick - is even stronger. If Ashe was an alpha or an omega, he’d be reacting in some way to it - getting hard, or making his own slick. As it is, he just snuggles closer, getting his arm around Felix and rubbing the soft skin of his lower back with his thumb. “Are you hungry now?” 

“Not right now,” Felix says. “What did I miss today?” 

“Well, Sylvain says hello,” Ashe says, and then laughs when Felix digs his chin into Ashe’s chest in response. He has a _really_ pointy chin.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s all he had to say,” Felix says. “I meant about class.”

“Catherine and Gilbert switched their seminar dates, so Catherine’s seminar on improvised sword and melee skills will be next week,” Ashe says. “I don’t know when, exactly. I only found out from the professor while I was picking up some make-up work for both of us.” 

Felix is silent for a moment. “You could go to the seminar, if you want,” he finally says. “You don’t have to be stuck here my whole heat if you don’t want to be. I know you like Gilbert.” 

It’s true, technically - Ashe isn’t pheremonally locked in like an alpha would be. It’s useful if he has to leave to get something, but… “I like you a lot more,” he says, wriggling down under the covers himself so that he’s level with Felix. 

It’s definitely too warm in the blanket cocoon to be _this_ close, but Ashe doesn’t let that deter him, sliding his hand up Felix’s back as he kisses him, deep and slow.

Felix melts into it, his hand coming to the back of Ashe’s neck and squeezing.

Ashe turns in his arms, holding Felix tighter as he sucks Felix’s tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Felix holds him closer in turn, then makes an annoyed sound in his mouth that has Ashe pulling back. “It’s too hot,” he says, reaching past Ashe to pull the blanket off the bed. 

Ashe sits up as he does it, just long enough to pull off his shirt and pants and throw them on the floor, before curling up around Felix on his side. Like this, Felix feels even hotter, the naked press of his heat-fevered skin against Ashe’s making Ashe shiver.

Ashe wriggles his thigh between Felix’s legs as they keep kissing, his teeth nipping at Felix’s lower lip. Felix is so drenched with slick that even his cock is wet with it, and he gasps into Ashe’s mouth as he grinds his cock against Ashe’s thigh through his own slick. 

“Ashe,” Felix gasps as he breaks the kiss, still fucking himself on Ashe’s thigh, “I need - “ he breaks off, mouth twisting angrily - at himself, Ashe knows. He gets so embarrassed just talking about heats outside of them; it’s worse like this, when he can’t stop feeling it.

“I’ll give you what you need,” Ashe promises. He hitches Felix’s leg up on his hip, scooting his own legs back as he reaches between them. Felix’s hole is just as hot as the rest of him, wet and open already with how badly he wants something inside of him. 

Felix groans when Ashe sinks a finger into him, head sinking down to rest on Ashe’s shoulder. “More,” he says, muffled. 

Ashe gives him more, adding two fingers at once, feeling how easily Felix lets him in. He’s so hot and tight inside, Ashe’s fingers pumping in and out of him easily. The hardest part is the angle; with his hand trapped between their bodies, he doesn’t have much room to move. “Can you turn over?” He asks Felix.

He meant for Felix to turn in his arms so they’re still side to side, but with Felix’s back pressed against him. Instead, Felix flops facedown into the bed again, face pressed into the covers as he rises up on his knees, spreading his legs wide. 

Ashe scrambles to readjust, crawling around Felix until he’s behind him. Felix is already a mess, his ass and thighs shiny with slick. His cock is dripping, too. 

Ashe spreads his ass with one hand, though Felix doesn’t really need the help. He hesitates for a moment, not sure if Felix needs his fingers again, or - 

“Are you going to keep looking or are you going to _fuck me already_?” Felix asks, his voice a little too desperate to sound truly demanding.

Ashe straightens up, grabbing his cock with one hand as he guides it over Felix’s crease, thrusting there. Felix groans, but Ashe doesn’t stop until his cock is fully coated in Felix’s slick. Only then does he take it in hand again and press the head against Felix’s hole. “I’m going to give you what you want,” he promises, and presses in.

He means to go slowly, but Felix is so hot and wet inside, practically trying to suck him in, that Ashe finds himself thrusting all the way, sliding in so easily as Felix howls. Felix is so tight around him; he clenches every time Ashe withdraws, like he’s trying to keep him there, and Ashe has to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming right then. 

Ashe grabs Felix’s hip with one hand to try and keep his balance, the other going to Felix’s cock. He hears Felix’s muffled swear as he starts squeezing him, letting the motion of his hips fuck Felix’s cock into his hand. 

“ _Ashe_ ,” Felix moans, and that’s the only warning Ashe gets before Felix is coming, his cock spurting messily all over Ashe’s hand and his own abdomen, his ass clamping down around Ashe so tightly that Ashe loses his rhythm, his hips stuttering through a series of quick, shallow thrusts as he rides out Felix’s orgasm. His own hits him just a moment later, and he ducks down low over Felix’s back as he comes, whimpering. 

He presses a kiss to Felix’s back, panting against it, enjoying the short respite.

“Ashe,” Felix says again, this time somewhat impatiently. 

Well, he did think it was going to be a _short_ respite.

An alpha would probably be hard again already and ready to go. Ashe isn’t, so instead he gives Felix his fingers, slipping three of them inside Felix at once and driving them in deep while Felix moans into the pillow.

He fucks Felix hard and fast with them. His own come squelches out from between his fingers, dripping down Felix’s balls, and Ashe leans in and licks them clean, sucking one into his mouth and feeling the delicate skin there, slurping before he straightens again. 

“Fuck - “ Felix’s hands move, clawing the sheets uselessly, and Ashe puts his free hand on the back of his neck, pressing down until Felix, panting, settles. 

All the while, Ashe keeps fucking him, fingers moving fast and rough inside Felix even as Felix cries out and comes again, clamping down on Ashe’s fingers, letting out another gush of slick around them as he shudders through the waves of his orgasm. 

Ashe keeps fucking him, because he knows what’s coming - Felix turning his neck in Ashe’s loosened grip just enough so that Ashe can see his red and sweaty face, his hair plastered limply against it, and growling, “ _more_.” 

That’s all he has time to say before Ashe is slipping another finger in. 

Four fingers, all in a line, stretching Felix wide, is enough to turn him incoherent. Felix slumps back into the pillow, moaning, his whole body trembling as Ashe keeps fucking him. Felix wants all of him; he keeps opening up for whatever Ashe gives him, then tightening once it’s in, clenching down around his fingers like he wants them to stay. 

Like this, Ashe can fuck him with his palm, all the way to the point where it joins with his thumb, deeper and harder than he could with just his fingers. He’s not moving his wrist anymore, fucking Felix with the whole motion of his arm, and Felix lasts only seconds before he starts screaming. 

Ashe presses Felix’s face into the pillow again, mindful of their neighbors, and also of the way Felix seems to find that calming - but there’s little to be calm about here. Ashe’s own body is trembling from the effort; his cock is getting hard again and his hand is aching, but he keeps going, feeling the way Felix moans every time Ashe pushes his hand in. 

It’s so wide that it has to feel like a knot. But where a knot locks into place, Ashe can keep moving, fucking Felix so deep Felix can only shake and clench around him. 

Ashe feels it through his whole hand when Felix comes this time, a shuddering orgasm that sweeps through him, making him collapse. Felix’s knees slip out from under him, and it’s all Ashe can do to keep his fingers pressed deep in Felix where he wants them as Felix falls flat on the bed, still trembling through his orgasm. 

Felix’s breathing is ragged as Ashe gently eases his hand back out of him and, wincing, wipes it on the sheet below. Somehow he doesn’t think he’ll have to work hard to convince whoever’s on laundry duty to let him handle the room. 

With slightly cleaner - or at least drier - hands, Ashe helps Felix back onto his side, brushing the hair out of his face as Felix’s eyes focus back on him. 

Felix is a mess. He bit his own lips so hard they look bruised and his eyelashes are wet. But, at least for the moment, he’s clearly sated. “Ready to eat?” Ashe asks. He might have to take himself in hand before _he’s_ ready himself, but Felix at least should get some fuel in him.

Felix’s eyes flicker down to Ashe’s hard, straining cock. “Fuck me again first,” he says, lifting his leg onto Ashe’s hip. 

Ashe blinks. “Are you sure?” He knows what heat ebb looks like; Felix doesn’t need it, at least right this second.

But Felix just makes an impatient noise. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.” He reaches up awkwardly to touch Ashe’s hair himself, tucking an errant piece behind Ashe’s ear with a tenderness that belies his slightly gruff tone. “Just do it.” 

Ashe licks his lips. “If you’re sure…” 

He knows Felix doesn’t like to be asked twice, so he doesn’t. He just lines himself up and slides back into Felix. 

Felix gasps again when Ashe thrusts into him, even though he just had something considerably bigger in him. Ashe isn’t sure what his own face is doing, too busy feeling Felix inside and watching every little expression that passes over Felix’s face. He’s so expressive like this, and so very close, their heads sharing the same pillow as Ashe fucks Felix with slow, steady thrusts. 

He doesn’t go as hard as before; Felix doesn’t need it, and he likes it better this way, always staying at least halfway in Felix before slowly sliding himself in the rest of the way and then doing it all over again. Felix likes it too, his eyes sliding shut as he savors it, his leg tightening over Ashe’s hip. 

Ashe makes to grab Felix’s shoulder and hold him closer, but halfway there he finds Felix’s hand instead and ends up tangling their fingers together, holding on tightly. “Felix,” he says, just to say it, and when Felix cracks his eyes open again and smiles at Ashe, Ashe kisses him. 

Felix brings their hands up to their shoulders, curling them together there as he makes little contented noises into Ashe’s mouth. His cock smears against Ashe’s belly with every movement of Ashe’s hips.

Felix’s rim clings to Ashe with every thrust, and the slick heat inside of him combined with the sensation of Felix touching him almost everywhere, pressed together so close like this, is enough to send Ashe over the edge. He shudders inside of Felix, tugging his hand free of Felix’s to bring it down to Felix’s cock and stroke him to his own orgasm, kissing him through it. 

Ashe breaks the kiss first, his head slipping down until he’s resting his forehead against Felix’s neck. He feels Felix rest his chin in his hair. “Feels good,” he mumbles, his hand curling against Ashe’s neck and stroking the skin there as Ashe’s softening cock slips free of him, resting against Felix’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Ashe says. “You did really well!” 

Felix’s hand stops. “Are you complimenting me for sex? Don’t do that, that’s weird.” 

He starts disentangling them while Ashe laughs. “I mean it, though,” Ashe protests.

“Don’t,” Felix says, but he’s smiling as he limps across the room to his desk. 

Ashe sits up in the bed. “Do you need help? I know that was a lot.”

But Felix is already swinging back around with two of the plates. “It was...fine,” he says, face reddening a little as he puts them on the floor. “I know you’re worse off than I am. Let’s eat on the floor. I don’t want to end up rolling around in meat drippings when I’m stuck in bed all day tomorrow.” 

Ashe obligingly slides to the floor. He grabs his pants to serve as a sheet between their bare skin and the floor, and Felix sits on one leg of them beside him, grabbing Ashe’s sore hand without a word and pressing down hard on the meat of his palm with his thumb. 

“Oh,” Ashe says, feeling the muscles there start to relax. He smiles, grabbing his fork with his free hand and spearing a bit of fish. “Thank you.”

Felix grunts, focusing on Ashe’s hand and ignoring his own plate for the moment. It’s only after he works out the nascent knot there that he releases Ashe and picks up a skewer. “I meant it, about you going to the seminar,” he says abruptly. “I’ve spent heats alone before, and it would only be a few hours. If you want to go, it’s fine. There might be some useful crossover between Gilbert’s lance techniques and your bow draw.” Then he stuffs half the skewer in his mouth at once so he doesn’t have to say any more.

Ashe looks at Felix, who is looking down as he chews, his messy hair covering his expression. Still, Ashe knows what must be there, and he smiles, taking Felix’s hand in his for no reason except that he wants to hold it. “Felix,” he says, “whether you’re in heat or out of it, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”


End file.
